Aww Poor Draco
by easytarget80
Summary: Well here it is.My first failed attempt at smutish comedy.Hermione feels bad for Draco.How will she cheer him up?...read and review please
1. Lucius Died

_A/n: JK Rowling owns everything. I just made the plot for this one._

_This is my first try at some funny smut-ish story...or any smut at all. Lol .So please tell me what you think and I'll love you forever. THX._

Draco was lying on his bed invisible to the rest of the world. Ever since his father had passed he had been acting strangely. The Draco he was today was not the Draco he was throughout his education at Hogwarts and it was noticeable.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were still early so they sauntered their way around the building.

"_Any news on Draco?" _Harry asked Hermione cautiously. They were worst enemies, but seeing him like that was just not right.

Ron let out a snort.

Hermione shot a dangerous look his way. "_Well HARRY, as you are the one I'm talking to, Draco has been lying about at the Head rooms all day. McGonagall said to give him time to cope."_

Harry looked uncomfortable. He felt bad for Malfoy, his whole life had been molded by his father and now he was gone. "_Umm. Well you think he'll come around?"_

She considered her answer for a moment. "_Eventually, but I don't know. He's been acting nice and calling me by my first name..."_

"_He's probably gone mad." _Ron was only joking, but Hermione looked furious.

She continued. _"I think he's changed. Without his father there to bark at every polite thing he does, I think the whole nice thing is going to stay."_

Harry and Ron burst into laughter at this. Malfoy couldn't be nice to Hermione for one day.

"_Don't get your hopes up Hermione." _Was all that Harry could say.

Both Harry and Ron knew about Hermione's crush on Draco, but they didn't want to see her get hurt by their worst enemy, especially Ron.

oOoOoOo


	2. Ginerva's Plan

At the Slytherin table Pansy was fuming with anger. She was telling Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise about how that "stupid pig" Draco had gone mad. He had dumped her the night before. Though Draco was the gang's leader they all were somewhat against him now. He had dumped Pansy, ditched them all quite a few times, and was seen talking to that Mudblood Granger in a civil manner. They were Head Boy and Head Girl, but no one said they had to be so chummy.

From the Gryffindor table Hermione overheard their conversation.

oOoOoOo

Hermione told Ginny all about Draco and his current situation.

"_So what are you going to do?"_ Came Ginny's intriguing voice.

"_What do you mean Gin?"_

"_Well I mean you can't just leave him like that?"_

"_I didn't leave him." _Hermione made a face.

"_I mean you HAVE to do something to make him feel better."_

"_Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking…NO Ginny…I do have a tiny crush on him , but that's it."_

Ginny was the only person Hermione had admitted her crush to Draco to.

"_No Hermione, that's not what I meant…yet." _Ginny said smiled in spite of herself. .

Too caught up in her own thoughts Hermione didn't hear the last part of Ginny's remark_. "Ok, so what do you mean?"_

"_I don't know, take his mind off it."_

oOoOoOo

For the next few days Hermione would be seen up and about Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy. She wanted to help Draco and prove Harry and Ron wrong. After all Hermione Granger would never admit defeat without a fight.

Usually Draco wouldn't be caught dead with Hermione, but all of a sudden he couldn't see why, so they went about Hogwarts together only separating for classes.

Though Hermione did see a little improvement in Draco's mood, he was still sadder than he should be and Hermione didn't like to see her new friend like that. Now that Harry and Ron were mad at her for befriending their arch nemesis, Draco and Ginny were practically her only friends.

With the way Draco was moping all day he was starting to bring Hermione's mood down too and she didn't like it. She had to have another talk with Ginny.

oOoOoOo

"_Well did you do it?'_ Ginny asked as soon as Hermione walked through her door.

"_Well, no not exactly"_ said Hermione feebly

"_What do you mean by not exactly_?" Ginny looked intrigued.

"_I haven't done anything…yet. But, I plan to…that's why I came here."_

Suddenly Ginny captured Hermione in a breath stopping hug.

"_Ow! What was that for?"_ said Hermione after she was released from Ginny's lethal hug

"_Ohhh…nothing"_ Ginny said innocently

Hermione was confused…but, Ginny was known to be a little strange at times. She decided to let it pass.

"_So what's the plan"_ Hermione asked Ginny

"_And how do you know I have one_?" Ginny 'the strange' asked

"_Because you're Ginerva Weasley. You probably had one the day I told you about this." _ Hermione answered knowingly

"_Yeah, you're right"_ said Ginny while walking to her closet.

Hermione didn't even want to ask what she was doing, her faith was in Ginny's hands now.

When Ginny emerged from her closet a minute later, she was holding a skimpy maids' outfit.

"_Here you go Hermione."_

"_And what am I supposed to do with this?"_

"_Wear it, silly! Well, you wanted a plan so here it is."_

"_You're plan is for me to wear a skimpy maids' outfit?"_ Hermione said trying to feign innocence.

"_Trust me Hermione."_

Ginny gave Hermione such a promising look, she couldn't reject her plan.

"_You're crazy Gin."_ Was all Hermione said before leaving Ginny's room, outfit in hand.

Hermione wasn't dumb, she knew what she had to do. She silently thanked Ginny for her raunchiness.

oOoOoOo


	3. Phase One

Hermione returned to the Head rooms only to find Draco waiting for her on the couch.

"_Hey Hermione…."_ His voice drifted off as his attention fell to the garments she was carrying. "Err…uhh…what's that?"

"_Oh…it's…I had to pick it up from the cleaners. It's for…cleaning. This is what I wear for cleaning…because…it feels…professional."_ Hermione cursed herself for not thinking of an excuse on the way there.

"_Uhh…ok…"_

"_Yeah"_ was all Hermione managed to say

"_Ok...um…well I made dinner."_

Draco was growing quite fond of Hermione lately. Her absence made him feel alone, so he cooked to get his mind off it.

"_Aww….you shouldn't have."_

"_No it's ok, I wanted to."_

So they ate.

When Hermione went off to her room she sat at her vanity. She looked into the mirror, scheming. She knew this would take some time. But, she only gave herself a week to set Draco straight. So, she wouldn't have to sacrifice her education. She had to get working.

Hermione took a better look at the clothes Ginny gave her. It was a French maids' uniform; dress, cap, petticoats, and all. She had to hand it to Ginny, this was perfect.

oOoOoOo

The next morning was Saturday, so Hermione knew Draco would just mope around the house. She had an idea.

When Hermione came to the living room as a French Maid, she saw that Draco was still in his room, probably still asleep.

'_Even Better!"_ she thought

She actually cleaned the whole Heads' quarter, till she came to Draco's door, which was wide open. Hermione was reluctant to enter without his consent, but she had to do it. Draco was on his bed sleeping peacefully with only his boxers. His headboard was a table, which was perfect for Hermione's plan. She stood for a moment before continuing with her plan. Draco was a deep sleeper so when she straddled him all he did was let out a hoarse groan.

'_Here we go.'_ She thought

She thrust forward to dust the very corner of his table headboard. Hermione moaned gently each time she did this.

Draco awoke a few thrusts later.

"_Hermione? What the hell?"_

"_Oh sorry Draco, I was just trying to clean up in here. I saw a lot of dust on your headboard." _

She gave him a teasing look for a moment then got off of him.

She left leaving behind a bewildered Draco.

'_On to phase two.'_ she thought. She was ready to drive this boy mad.

oOoOoOo


	4. Phase Two and Three

oOoOoOo

That afternoon Hermione invited Draco to a muggle club. He wasn't his father, he didn't really hate muggles, so he said agreed to come.

When they arrived Hermione immediately pulled Draco to the dance floor. Some rap song was blasting through the speakers. Draco was shocked stiff when Hermione bent over only to come back grinding on Draco. He turned her around.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_What? Oh yeah, it's a muggle dance. Relax, look around you."_

And indeed women all around him were doing exactly what Hermione had been doing just a second before to their partners. She continued dancing that way until she felt Draco's arousal. Hermione was sure her plan was going to work and it did.

They had dinner and returned home.

"_Phase three."_ Hermione silently told herself before drifting off to sleep that night.

oOoOoOo

Hermione could tell she was getting to him. He started to act differently around her. She even caught him staring at her more than twice.

Monday morning they were walking to the Great Hall together for breakfast. As they walked Hermione popped a red gum ball into her mouth.

"_Yum! This is really good, you should really try one."_

"_Yeah it looks great, let me try one."_

"_No, sorry all out."_

They continued till they reached the Great Hall, where they parted ways. During breakfast they stared at each other from time to time all the while with Hermione popping her gum, teasingly. Suddenly she left the Great Hall, but before she did she signaled him to come with. Once they were in the hall she pushed him against the wall and captured him in a violent kiss. He responded by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, he wasn't new to this. Their lips violently thrashed with each others' while the gum floated from mouth to mouth. When Hermione finally broke the kiss she received a confused look from Draco.

"_What?"_ was all he could say

"_You said you wanted some."_

And she went back into the Great Hall without even turning back.

oOoOoOo

Through-out the week Hermione noticed Draco's change of mood. He began talking to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise again and they seemed to forgive him. He was turning into old Draco, but nicer. But, Hermione was having too much fun to quit. If phase four didn't work she knew she would have to

oOoOoOo

_A/N: I'm sorry I chickened out doing the next chapter aka the smutty scene. I'm not sure I could do it. Read and Review. tell me what you think. Thx 4 reading._


	5. Phase Four?

Phase four took place on Thursday night. Hermione bid Draco good night and headed off to her room. She stripped down to nothing and pretended to go to sleep. An hour later, Draco heard Hermione screaming his name. He ran to her room only to find a naked Hermione thrashing about in her bed.

"Hermione?!"

"Oh sorry was I too loud?"

The look on his face was priceless.

"Hermione…were….you?...cause you were screaming my name..and..."

"Sorry. I'll try to be quieter next time." she said trying her best to look genuine.

"Wait. You knew I wasn't asleep yet, you chose to scream me name as you pleasured yourself, Granger?"

Hermione could have sworn she saw the old Draco return through his eyes.

She suddenly felt insecure once again as she did when she was around the old Draco.

"Gone bad, have you now?" He asked teasingly.

If her plan was going to fail, she might as well tell him the whole truth before the whole school made her a laughing stock.

"Only for you, Draco."

"I noticed how you have become a little rough lately."

"I did it to help you." She said while pulling the sheets over her protectively.

"I know."

Their eyes met. Hers- scared and hopeful, his-steady and focused.

"I knew your little plan. I could have stopped you, but I chose not to not out of pity. But, because I want you Hermione."

She stayed quiet, so he took this as an opportunity to continue.

"I've always wanted you, but I couldn't be with you. Now that my father's gone I have no reason to restrain myself from you like I did before. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me…"

"Shut up…" She took his lips into hers and he obeyed.

It was her first kiss, but he didn't have to know that now.


	6. Smile

They kissed for quite a while getting deeper every minute. It felt right for both of them, but Hermione was confused. She wasn't confused enough to stop the kiss, but she was confused enough to not let it get any further for now. So, when Draco rolled her onto her back she pushed him off with a sudden force.

"What?" he exclaimed looking a bit disappointed

"Just because your dad died, doesn't mean I trust you completely." She said the last part quietly, but she knew he hear her loud and clear

"I thought I've already explained that to you. I'm sorry about before, it was my father. But, he's gone now."

"Look me in the eye and tell me it does not bother you that I am just a mudblood and your blood is pure." She said looking right at him

He knelt at the side of her bed where she was laying and cradled both of her hands in his.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I don't care if you're a mudblood, a pureblood, or even a waterblood, whatever that is." He chuckled

"I don't want to know those things anymore, they don't matter to me. But, you do." he looked her straight in the eye

"Honest?" she asked innocently

He kissed her hands in his, smiled, and said "As honest as honest can be."

"So how'd you know my middle name?" she asked lightly

"I fucking love you. Does that really matter?" he asked

She smirked "First part-yes very much so. Second part- no."

"Good" he said as he took her face in her hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb lightly.

"So Mr. Malfoy, where do we stand?"

"We don't stand. I sit and you lye." He joked

She didn't look amused, so he tried again.

"We stand wherever you want us to stand. But, keep in mind that I am madly in love with you and I hope to one day make you my wife."

"No pressure there at all." She said smiling

"None whatsoever." He answered honestly

"So I guess I am now spoken for?" she asked shyly

"Spoken for? If you agree, I would like to think that you are mine and you shall belong to no one else." He said strongly

She sat up and he sat beside her on her bed.

"I agree. But, just know this, I am yours but you do not own me."

"I accept" he said

"Oh and one other thing, Malfoy."

"Yes?" he asked her

"I own your heart and if anyone even tries to take it I will hex you and them into eternity."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." He said while pulling her into his arms.

"Good."

She relaxed into his arms and fell asleep.

He smiled knowing that he would soon own her heart as well.


	7. Make Damn Sure

The next morning was a Friday which meant that Hermione and Draco had classes…separately.

Draco woke up first. He found a tired Hermione lying between his legs with his arms still wrapped around her snuggly. He knew he had to wake her up soon or she would hex him for making her late to class. Slowly he craned his neck right beside her face, he then laid kisses on her cheek softly. He noticed she had put on her nightgown while he was asleep, she was a fox.

"Wake up sleepy girl." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

Hermione had already woken up when he kissed her cheek, but it would be fun to see what he would do next, so she pretended she was still in a deep slumber.

Draco decided to get off of the bed before he fell asleep and made them both late for classes. Cautiously he took his arms back from Hermione and quietly slid off of the bed. She was still asleep. He knelt beside her sleeping figure on the floor just like he had the night before. A few strands of hair were on her face, so he moved forward to move them. As he became inches from her face, he forgot what he was doing. Draco just looked at her. She was beautiful. He examined her lips, they were slightly pursed though she was sleeping. Her eyelashes were long and dark against her ochre skin. Her slightly frizzy hair framed her face perfectly. Draco moved in even closer to make sure he wasn't imagining her there. His hand went gently to her cheek. He almost jumped when she sprang up and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Thanks for the wake up." She called from the bathroom where she was preparing for classes.

"Thanks for the heart attack." He replied sarcastically, while getting up from his knees to dress.

They both ended up brushing their teeth at the shared Heads' bathroom together.

"So what are we going to-_**SPIT**_-do?" asked Hermione

"What do you mean?" asked Draco before sticking his toothbrush into his mouth

"I mean about us." She said sternly while watching herself brush her teeth in their large rose mirror.

"I never thought about that. What do you propose**-SPIT**?" He said rinsing his mouth and wiping the water off on Hermione's nightgown.

He smirked.

"Lovely. " She said as a fake disgusted look appeared on her face. "Well, I mean it is your decision. After all, you are the high-class man remember?"

He smiled devilishly. "Yes, that is quite true. I suppose we could walk hand in hand to each of your classes, so I could ravish you right in front of each and every one of your classmates. Does that sound alright?"

She giggled while she whipped her mouth on his shirt. "Slut!"

He looked shocked. "Granger, did you just call me a slut?"

"Yes, and it's Master to you in case you've forgotten." She said haughtily as she walked away to her room.

Draco ran up behind her and captured her in his arms. He wrapped one hand around her arms to prevent her from escaping. The other hand started to tickle her. She laughed and begged him to stop.

"DRACO stop it right now!" She ordered

"What sorry this slut doesn't hear very well."

She continued to giggle and tried to squirm out of his hold. "Draco!"

"What? Sorry I can't understand a word you're saying." He teased

She sprang up from her shell-like position and kissed his mouth. He stopped tickling her and followed her lead. But, she didn't let him off that easily. She bit his bottom lip hard then with the stroke of her tongue licked the tortured lip before she released it with an aggressive farewell suck.

He stood in the middle of her room looking dumbstruck.

She returned to the bathroom, locked the door, and put on her robes. She saw his robes by the sink, so she opened the door and flung his clothes at him.

When both were dressed, they exited together. Though he had some of his old attitude back, he didn't dare leave her side. They walked hand-in-hand to her first class together, Potions. On the way, they saw Pansy Parkinson walking with Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent shot a piercing look at Hermione, but Hermione was too busy looking at her Draco. Pansy glared at Draco and he glared back twice as cold. Hermione mistook Draco's glare for a stare, she felt a little hurt by this, but not enough to start anything. When they arrived at the door, she took her books from him, muttered a measly "goodbye", and headed straight into the classroom without giving Draco a second glance. He realized what had gotten her upset, but he would not be ignored like that.

Draco strolled into Snape's class and told him his mother was waiting to see him in the next classroom. Snape gave Draco his signature 'suspicious…very suspicious, but alright' look and left the class. Draco then went to stand in front of Hermione's table where she was hoping he didn't spot her. But, he did and he projected to the whole class.

"I was not looking at Pansy, she's a whore, understand?"

She simply nodded resembling an innocent toddler.

He bent down to her level and rammed his lips onto hers for a violently rough kiss.

He thought this would be enough to compensate for the bite on his lip earlier.

The whole class was gobsmacked as they watched Draco Malfoy, the arrogant mudblood hater, snogging the mudblood herself, Hermione Granger.

He released her lips and walked out of the classroom casually heading towards Charms leaving Hermione's stomach fluttering wildly.

The room then erupted with gossip, but was soon quieted as a bewildered and slightly frustrated Snape sauntered back in.

Hermione sank in her seat with a permagrin on her face.


	8. I will break away and find myself today

Potions felt longer than usual for Hermione. She hadn't answered one question that whole morning. The thought of Draco snogging her in front of everyone was distracting enough, but oh no Draco had to outdo himself this time. He just had to it in her Potions class, the only class Harry and Ron had with his Slytherins. She was too scared too look back, their glares probably had burned through her skull.

_Harry would be furious, but Ron…Ron would be crushed. _

_Draco was such an ass sometimes._

When Potions finally ended her class was given a 50 page essay. 'If you were to create a potion of your own, what would it do? Who would you use it on? What would you hope to achieve from this potion?'

As soon as the class was dismissed, Hermione saw Draco talking to Snape.

"I will not tolerate your antics in my class." Snape said in his cold tone of voice

"I'll see you at detention; if you're not present your mother will surely hear about your new relationship. I don't think she would be pleased." He added coldly

Draco turned without another word. His mother would surely disown him.

He caught a glimpse of Hermione running towards her room.

She was almost a few good yards from him, but luckily his strides were much larger than hers.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked breathing deeply

"I've got you in trouble with Snape. Your mother's going to disown you. I'm sorry." She said quickly in alternate breaths

"I don't care; beside he wouldn't tell if I go to detention."

"He might."

"He won't. Trust me, I know Snape."

She bit her lip, still feeling guilty despite his reassurance.

"Don't worry, okay?" He asked almost pleading

"I'll try." She said looking down

"If you don't promise, I won't go to detention." He threatened

"Fine. Fine. I promise."

He smirked at her wickedly and walked with her back to the Heads' quarters.

OOOOOOOOOOO

4:20 had arrived, so they said their goodbyes.

"Where are you off to?" He asked before he turned to leave to detention with Snape

"To see my friends." She said honestly

"Ginny?" He asked suspiciously

"No."

"I hope you don't mean Hairy and Wong." He said jokingly, but looked serious

"They saw today." She said looking ashamed

"Saw what?"

"You snogging me to death."

"So?" He asked genuinely confused

"I want to fix thing." She said staring off to a corner

"They've ignored you for so long."

"How would you know?" she asked

"You think I'm that dense? I was depressed, not in a coma."

She fell silent.

"What do you want to talk to them for?"

"I don't know, I just want to okay?"

He looked at her sharply. "Do what you wish. I'm going to be late."

OOOOOOOOOO

Hermione knocked on Harry's door slowly.

He opened the door then closed it when he saw the knocker.

"Harry, open this door right now." She said

"What do you want, Hermione." He said with a sharp tone

"To explain."

"I don't need your explanation."

She decided he wasn't going to open the door.

"Alohomora" she whispered loudly

"Fuck!" said Harry as he saw Hermione walk through his unlocked door

"Please, just let me explain." She pleaded

"You're with Malfoy now, we get it."

"Yeah, but he's changed."

"He's Draco Malfoy, our enemy if you didn't remember."

"He's changed, Harry, believe me. Give him one chance. I love him, Harry. But, I love you and Ron, too. It's been terrible not being able to talk with you guys."

"It's your fault we don't talk anymore. You're with him now."

"He doesn't want to fight with you anymore. He loves me. I thought you would be happy for me."

_Does he love me?_ She thought to herself

"I don't know Hermione. He's been absolutely dreadful to all of us for the past how many years? You forgave him too easily."

"Please Harry just have dinner with us once. You can decide for yourself."

"What about Ron and Ginny?"

"Ginny is fine with it, I don't know about him."

"You hurt him, Hermione."

"It's not my fault!"

"You knew he really liked you."

"But, I don't feel the same way back and I can't be in a relationship like that. That would hurt him even more."

"I'll go, just this once."

"Bring Ron along."

"I'll try"

She hugged Harry tightly smiling with appreciation.

"Thank you Harry."

What had he gotten himself into?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you daft?!" bellowed Ron


	9. Testosterone Boys

"Ron, she is our best friend." Harry said sitting up in his bed.

"She's with Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Do you remember how he treated her, calling her a 'Mudblood'? And now she comes running to him like a common whore." Ron said sourly

"Hermione is not a whore! After being friends with her for so long, I thought you'd know that. She found someone who makes her happy. If she is willing to forgive him, I don't see why we can't. I'm not going to let my own feelings toward him interfere with my friends' happiness. After all she never said we had to like him."

"But Harry its Malfoy. You bloody well know he is a snake, his name even says so. Hermione deserves better. She's just a joke to him."

"I'm not saying they'll get married, Ron. They're just dating. It's about time Hermione goes on a date. Maybe he has changed. I don't know. But, is it that bad to just see for ourselves? I'm not one for supporting Draco and Hermione's relationship. But, we should at least give it a try for her."

Ron scowled

"I don't think so, Harry."

"Ron, she has saved our lives how many times?"

"I don't know." He said angrily, but he knew she had done so several times

"Exactly. And how many times has she asked for something in return?"

"Well, none but-"

"But nothing, Ron. Hermione has never asked either one of us for anything except this, so I think we should do this for her. It's just one dinner right?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm only doing this once though." He said admitting defeated

"Good"

So it was settled. Ron and Harry were going to have dinner with their best friend…and their arch nemesis. Both decided not to think about it further. Ron went under his sheets. Harry pulled the sheets over his head.

"Night"

"Yeah"

Lights Out

Harry was drifting to sleep peacefully before he heard Ron's voice sounding questioning.

"Harry?"

"What, Ron?"

"There's a lot of nice guys out there, why Malfoy?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

"I don't know." He said trying to sound sure

"Does he love her?"

"We'll see"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Hermione learned that Harry and Ron were joining Draco and herself for dinner she started planning eagerly, but she forgot the little detail of telling Draco.

After classes they met back at the heads' quarters. She was just finishing her Potions assignments as Draco walked into the door carrying a tall stack of books. Apparently, she was not the only one with assignments. He looked tired and a bit flustered. She had not seen him since yesterday. She knew he was mad at her.

"Hi love." He greeted her warmly to her surprise

He put his books on the coffee table and sat himself on the floor next to her.

"_He's not going to like this."_ She thought

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You can talk to Pot-Pot and Weasel. Go ahead. I don't mind." He said sounding a little too sure of himself.

She contemplated on telling him right then and there. She decided to wait a bit longer after he took out his quill and began writing 'Property of Draco Malfoy' on her notebooks. He looked innocent as he sketched little pointy hearts beside his proclamations. This person etching hearts and property signs on her notebook was not Draco Malfoy. Or maybe he really has changed.

"_This might work out after all." _She thought hoping to Merlin it would

She decided to take the chance.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"You love me right?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." He said smirking sweetly

"So you would do anything to make me happy?"

"Well, I suppose. Why?"

"Swear you won't get mad at me?"

"Hermione tell me. I swear I won't get mad."

He looked honest, so she decided to take the risk.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to dinner with Ginny….and Harry and Ron."

"I don't think so Hermione."

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not mad. But, I refuse to go to dinner with your 'friends'. I'm fine with Ginny, but I can't stand Scarhead and Weasel King."

"Please?"

"No Hermione. End of story."

She glared at him like she did when they were younger.

She stormed into her room and locked the door.

"I'm resigning as Head Girl." she shouted as tears streamed down her face


	10. Friends and Enemies

"Come on, love. Unlock the door. I'm sorry, but I refuse to have dinner with Scarhead and Weasel." Said a pleading Draco leaning his head heavily against Hermione's door.

"You haven't changed one bit! You know my friends mean the world to me and if you can't understand that…I can't live in the same quarters with you." Hermione shouted while folding a blue blouse and packing it deep into her suitcase

"Please…could we just talk about it first?" He said in the most apologetic tone he could muster at the moment.

The door opened with a creak and Hermione walked out carrying her suitcase leaving an almost empty room behind her. She gave him a sharp look and headed for the door.

"Are you coming back?" Draco asked as he followed her like a homeless puppy.

"I don't know."

"When are you coming back?"

"As soon as we can have dinner with Harry and Ron."

"Bu-"

Draco was cut short as Hermione closed the door behind her.

Harry and Ron walked out of Potions with defeated expressions.

"Harry, did you put stinksap instead of peppermint?" Asked Ron while they made their way through the halls

"No, but it smelled like it." Harry said while unconsciously wrinkling his nose.

"Oi! Potter! Weasley!" Came Draco's voice from behind a crowd of whispering third-year girls

He pushed his way past the giggling girls and walked towards them

Begrudgingly Harry and Ron stopped walking to wait for their enemy

"Miss Hermione already do y' mate?" Ron said brightly resulting in a nudge to his side from Harry

"Yes, yes, Weasley likes men, everyone already knows." Draco said as Ron's cheeks turned from pink to red

"We don't have time for this Malfoy." Said Harry

"Have dinner with me and Hermione this Friday." Said Draco

"Yeah right." Ron said trying to regain his dignity

"Yes, I know you girls hate me and trust me I hate you just as much or maybe even a little more. But, can we do this for Hermione?"

"Hermione's fine." Harry stated quickly

"She doesn't need you." Ron said though he wasn't sure

"Yes, I'm sure she doesn't, but I need her." He said with no shame in his voice

Harry and Ron were speechless for a moment. After all when has Malfoy ever admitted to needing something much less someone…and to add to their shock this someone was Hermione.

Harry was the first to find his voice. "What makes you think that we believe you?"

"Malfoys never lie." He said as if it was the truest thing in the world

"Ha!" Said Ron with an amused look on his face

"You know I can make her happy." Draco said fiercely

"You could also break her heart. I won't let you do that to our best friend. She could do better than a nasty ferret like you anyways." Harry said turning to leave

"But, you know no one could make her as happy as I can, certainly not you foul twits."

Ron walked straight to Draco while drawing his wand from his back pocket. "We'll settle this right now. I'll hex your face off, ferret."

Draco looked unperturbed. "Put your wand down Weasley, I don't want to fight you. But, I would like to have dinner with you."

Draco smirked

Ron looked uncomfortable

"How do we know this isn't one of your sick, twisted jokes?" asked Harry breaking the awkward silence

"Why would I risk my life for a joke? If my family found out about this I would be dead. Now that's not so funny, is it?"

Ron was just about to say something before Harry cut him off

"If we agree, then we need proof that you and her are together."

"What for?" Draco asked confused

"To give to your family if you're lying."

"Fine" Draco agreed quickly

"Pictures" Harry said

"Whatever you want, Potter."

"Fine" Harry said

"Good" said Draco

Draco offered his hand.

Ron looked shocked when Harry accepted.

The two enemies shook hands while a bewildered Ron looked from one to the other.

"Go back to the Heads' Quarters." Harry said when he found her alone in Ginny's room after classes.

"Why?" She asked

"Just go back. We'll have dinner with him."

She smiled wondering what Draco had done to make Harry agree

"Good, Ginny's bed smells like Dean." Hermione said without thinking

Harry tried to look amused

"Ok, well I'll tell Ginny I'm going. Thanks Harry." She said grabbing her already packed suitcase and heading for the door

"No worries" He said still pondering his last thought

Hermione thanked Ginny and snuck back to the heads' quarters

She found Draco in the study with his back turned toward her. She put down her suitcase and crept towards him, but he could feel her presence.

When she was behind him he swiftly spun around in his chair. Hermione fell onto his lap looking surprised.

"I'm glad you're back." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her hastily

"But, next time I won't let you go that easily." He said with a smirk


End file.
